lo que me ampara el destino
by agustina Funami
Summary: las chicas del colegio nanamori school están atravesando momentos decisivos de sus vidas todo depende de ellas. yui, kyoko, ayano,chistose,akari,chinatsu,haimawari,sakurako.
1. solo sera por un tiempo

En el colegio nanamori school un grupo de niñas se encontraba luchando por sus sentimientos, todas se encontraban en momentos cruciales en su vida, tanto como Kyoko, yui , Ayano y chitose estaban por terminar la secundaria, mientras que a chinatsu, Akari, Sakurako y himawari estaban a dos años de terminar. Todas habían cambiado pequeños detalles en sus vidas y sabían que todo sería diferente una vez que las mayores terminen el colegio, empecemos desde el principio, desde que la tención comenzó a florecer…

Era una mañana normal, los profesores daban sus materias y los alumnos atendían a sus palabras, excepto por la pequeña Segiura, la presidenta del consejo no encontraba motivos para prestar atención, primero la rubia siempre la elevaba en numerosos pensamientos románticos y segundo su mejor amiga faltaría ese mes al colegio, chitose siempre estaba con ella y pasar un mes sin su presencia no sería fácil, menos en el consejo, lidiar con las peleas de himawari y Sakurako no seria fácil sin la pequeña de gafas, aparte habían muchos papeleos por ordenar y trabajos que completar, esta situación llevo a la presidenta a pedirle ayuda a la única persona que conocía como responsable, escucho el sonido del timbre y sin dudarlo Ayano avanzo hacia el banco de Yui Funami, no tenían una relación de amistad, eran como conocidas o más bien Ayano la consideraba su rival en el amor. Yui acepto, pero cuando Ayano le pasó los horarios que tenía que estar presente la niña de pelo negro comenzó a dudarlo.

_: no sé, a estas horas suelo estar en el club de entrenamiento_. Dijo yui devolviéndole los papeles a Ayano, ella no hubiera insistido de no ser por el hecho de que no podría estar sola con todos esos papeleos y trabajos.

_: por favor Funami-san, lo sé, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda_. A yui se le hiso raro escuchar esas palabras de la presidenta, pero se notaba que realmente estaría en problemas si no entregaba sus papeleos.

_: Bien lo hare, pero infórmale a Kyoko, yo no iré a poner la cara con ese demonio_. Yui tomo sus cosas y se fue. Ayano sabía a lo que se refería Funami , Kyoko era una chica realmente acelerada y no suele pensar las cosas que hace, Toshino realmente no la comprendería, aparte estaba hablando de su mejor amiga y Kyoko lo tomaría como un ''robo'' o algo parecido.

Ayano se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kyoko, la mangaka siempre tardaba en juntar sus útiles.

_: etto.. _Ayano se tomó la barbilla_ toshino…Kyoko me das un segundo_. Esas palabras eran débiles pero llegaron a los oídos de Kyoko

_: Ayano? ¿Qué quieres?_. Dijo Kyoko empacando su manga hecho en clase

Ayano tomo aire y procedió a contarle a Kyoko sobre su charla con Funami, y que desde ese día ella se encontraría en el consejo y no en el club de entrenamiento, la rubia no dijo mucho, más bien solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró se ese lugar como una flecha, Ayano no llego a notar del todo su salida.

Kyoko corrió por los pasillos, no creía realmente que su mejor amiga la estaba dejando sola, así que fue a verlo ella misma con sus ojos, al abrir la puerta del consejo se encontró con la figura de la morena acomodando los libros.

_Yui! _. Grito la rubia, a yui se le cayeron un par de libros que sostenía con el brazo

_: ¿tienes que gritar?_. Dijo mientras se agachaba para levantar los libros

_: Pues si tú no tienes por qué estar aquí ahora_. Dijo Kyoko mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas

_: es solo por un tiempo, ayudare Ayano mientras Chitose no esté presente_.

Kyoko salió de su pose de chica mala, para acercarse al rostro de Yui, ella parecía una niña caprichosa pero no quería pasar sus últimos meses lejos de las personas más importantes, incluyendo a Chinatsu y Akari, ella quería divertirse el tiempo que aún le quedaba en la secundaria. Sus narices chocaban y yui sentía la respiración de Kyoko muy cerca

_: Dijiste que siempre me protegerías_. Dijo Kyoko sin pensar

_: ¿no estás pensando lo que dices verdad?_. Dijo yui levantando una ceja

_: ¿pues qué harías si algo malo me pasa mientras estoy en el club?_.

_: deja de fantasear Kyoko, solo será por un tiempo_. Yui no quería escucharla más así que la saco a patadas del centro de estudiantes, Kyoko, por su lado se fue enojada, sabía que era muy estúpido de su parte pero ella quería divertirse y no lo haría sin que todas las personas espéciales para ella estuvieran presentes.

Ayano abrió la puerta del centro de estudiantes, noto a yui sentada cerca de la ventana leyendo, apenas cerró la puerta la morena noto su presencia y luego de terminar parte de sus trabajos pendientes se detuvieron para platicar un poco, yui le sirvió un poco de te antes de sentarse en su lugar y tomar un sorbo del suyo.

_: ¿crees que Toshino-Kyoko lo entenderá?_. Dijo Ayano

_: con el carácter que tiene no lo creo_. Yui siguió con los papeles mientras Ayano se quedaba en sus pensamientos ¿reamente Yui no pensaría hacer nada?

- en el club de entrenamiento-

_: ¡Kyoko-sempai suéltame!, Akari-chan dile que me deje_. Gritaba Chinatsu mientras Kyoko la tomaba de la cintura

_: ya que Yui no está aquí eres mía chinachuu_.

_: Kyoooooko sempai ¿realmente me estas escuchando?_. Gritaba Chinatsu

_: chicas no pelen_. Akari hablo cuando no pudo soportar más los gritos de su amiga

La tarde paso, Chinatsu logro salir de las garras de Kyoko cuando esta le daba un buen golpe por la cabeza, a las pocas horas Kyoko comenzó a sentir la falta de su mejor amiga, estaban tranquilas las menores leían y hablaban entre ellas, aprecia como si los papeles entre ella y Akari se habían intercambiado. L a rubia no le gustaba para nada aquel momento, se sentía apartada del grupo, y cuando las agujas marcaron el fin del día escolar, Kyoko no pudo volver a casa con su amiga, pues Yui se disculpó mil veces esa tarde tendría que terminar unos papeles con Ayano, Kyoko la sentía distante como si su primer día en el centro de estudiantes le había gustado más que estar miles de día junto a ella y sus amigas en el club de entrenamiento, no lloro, ni tampoco repitió hacer una de sus escenas de capricho, ella se despidió de Yui y de Ayano y partió a su casa, cuando por fin paso la puerta de la habitación, se hundió en su cama en un mar de pensamientos, buscando una forma de encontrarle solución a todo lo ocurrido.

Dos semanas pasaron desde la partida de Yui, Kyoko no asistió mucho a el club de entrenamiento, más bien ella buscaba alguna escusa como para ir a ver a su amiga al centro de estudiantes, pero luego empezó a notar que como las semanas pasaban , crecían la relación entre Ayano y Yui.


	2. quires ir al cine conmigo?

Himawari estaba sentada en su banco y miraba hacia un costado de a ratos, aquel espacio junto a la ventana estaba ocupado por una persona que hacía que su corazón latiera rápido, una persona que desde la infancia se encontraba en su vida, a pesar de que siempre peleaban y se contradecían, ella sentía que en su interior que le gustaba, aquella persona no era nadie más que Sakurako Omuro, las dos estaban luchando por ser vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero himawari sabía que Sakurako siempre hacia las mismas cosas que ella para poder pelearla, aunque a veces se preguntaba si era porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella, las últimas semanas para las dos estuvo complicada, pero con sus esfuerzos lograron salir de ese momento crucial en el centro de estudiantes ayudando Ayano con sus papeleos.

Himawari la miraba de a ratos, a veces la rubia se percataba de las acciones de la niña de pelo azul, pero no le daba importancia, Sakurako estaba confundida en sus sentimientos, se puso celosa la ves que chinatsu paso tiempo con himawari, pero también se sentía atraída a la falta de presencia de Akari, para poder decidir pensó en un plan, consistía en besar a esas dos personas, besar a la niña de pelo rojo no iba a ser difícil, pero a su rival de toda la vida sería mucho más que complicado, pero aun así Sakurako no se iba a dar por vencida cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos todo valía en el juego.

En el centro de estudiantes se encontraban dos niñas trabajando sin parar, una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y miraba los papeles en sima de la mesa, los ordenaba y abrochaba a gran velocidad, mientas que la otra la niña de pelo corto oscuro acomodaba los libros y se ocupaba de la limpieza del lugar, Yui estaba segura que su decisión no fue del todo errónea, estar en el centro de estudiantes le trajo un poco de calma, también había conocido más a la vicepresidenta yui Jamás hubiera imaginado que detrás de aquella Ayano fuerte e imponente se escondía una niña dulce y sonriente , pasar días con ella se hiso divertido, a diferencia de Kyoko, Ayano era más tranquila más organizada, en simples palabras era todo lo contrario a Kyoko y eso a yui le gustaba, y aunque tardo en descubrirlo sabía que le gustaba la presidenta y estaba dispuesta a conquistarla. Por su parte Ayano encontró un mundo completamente diferente a chitose, Yui era una persona con muchos conflictos pero siempre estaba atenta a sus problemas y a veces que la consuelen o que la atiendan a Ayano le resultaba atrayente, siempre pensó que Yui era esa especie de niña-niño pero era mucho más que eso, Yui era como la pequeña Yoshikawa solía describirla era como un príncipe, tomo su tiempo para que Ayano olvide los rizos rubios de Kyoko, pero de apoco Yui comenzó a tapar la imagen de la mangaka en su cabeza.

_: Ayano yo quería saber si tu _. Yui tenía la cara roja y las palabras no le salían bien del todo_: quisieras salir con migo al cine hoy… si no tienes planes claro_. Yui se sostenía la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor caía.

Por dentro Ayano saltaba de felicidad, desde que se enamoró de yui solo quería pasar tiempo con ella_: Es buena idea Funami-san _. Dijo Ayano soltando una sonrisa, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la presidenta siguió hablando

_: funami-san?

_: si dime_. Dijo yui acomodando los libros

_: puedo decirte yui…bueno… yo…_. La presidenta miraba hacia el piso mientras sostenía unos papeles para su suerte la morena la interrumpió

_: como tú quieras Ayano-san_. Esta forma de decir su nombre produjo un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Ayano y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa, las dos niñas continuaron sus trabajos pero ninguna se dio cuenta que detrás de la puerta había una niña con una carta en las manos, su corazón se había roto al escuchar la conversación de yui y Ayano, Chinatsu arrugo la carta y salió corriendo hacia el club de entrenamiento.

Ese día Kyoko decidió no entrar al club se escabullo en los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, se tomaba su tiempo más que nada para pensar porque se sentía solitaria, miraba por la ventana y se preguntaba como terminaría su año, ¿junto a sus mejores amigas o sola tratando de encontrar la oportunidad para ser mangaka?, antes de que Kyoko pueda romperse en lágrimas chinatsu choco con ella en el pasillo, fue un golpe fuerte las dos cayeron al piso, Kyoko se sobaba la cabeza cuando noto que la niña estaba llorando, no tardó en reaccionar y abrazar a su amiga.

_: chi.. chinatsu-chan ¿Qué te sucede?_. Dijo Kyoko con una voz pasiva, como chinatsu se sentía mal no se despegó de su rubia amiga y contesto

_: yui-sempai y seguirá-sempai saldrán hoy… ¡tendrán una cita romántica Kyoko-sempai!_. la rubia quedo paralizada con las palabras de su amiga , pero sabía que cuando se trataba de yui chinatsu podía exagerar un poco.

_: sabes que vayan al cine juntas no quiere decir que sea una cita romántica chinatsu-chan_. Kyoko sonaba tranquila y eso llamo la atención de chinatsu quien no tardó en cuestionar a la rubia.

_: ¿Qué clase de afecto tienen que tener para que yui-sempai llame por su nombre a suguira-sempai?_. La pelirosa mostro una de sus mueca s yandere

_: Pues creo que una amistad cercana, ¿si quieres podemos seguirlas?

Chinatsu se encontraba reflexionando la propuesta de Kyoko, quería ir pero no quería ser abusada por Kyoko mientras caminaba o vigilaba por detrás a su sempai.

_: bien pero con una condición.

_: si dime _. Dijo la rubia con los ojos brillantes

_: no es una cita_. Chinatsu dio vuelta el rostro

_: que aburrida eres chinatsu chan_. Kyoko hiso un mojhin y extendió su mano para ayudar a la pequeña a levantarse, a pesar de que no sería una cita el objetivo de Kyoko era perseguir a yui y Ayano, no importa que pasase solo quería ayudar a su amiga y por su propio bien claro.


	3. a donde van?

Yui y Ayano entraron a la sala sin preocupaciones, no se habían percatado de la presencia de sus dos amigas que estaban camufladas usando a Akari para permanecer sin presencia.

_Akari no te muevas si no nos verán _. Dijo Kyoko mientras comía sus palomitas

_: Kyoko chan bakka_. Dijo Akari mientras lloraba, chinatsu la tomo del hombro y le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda, esto la calmo y dejo de llorar. Las tres chicas permanecían sentadas detrás de la pareja, Ayano se sonrojaba cuando miraba, Kyoko noto esta acción pero tanto ella como chinatsu estaban atentas a los gestos de yui, pero no había reacción alguna cosa que era muy normal en yui, Kyoko se esforzaba por encontrar el mínimo movimiento y esto era parte del plan de chinatsu, le costaba admitirlo pero la rubia tenía una capacidad para leer a yui que ni ella lo entendía.

La película comenzó, era una película de terror, a veces yui también tenía sus ideas y sabía que Ayano podría asustarse y aprovecharía ese momento, la presidenta estaba concentrada en la película y trataba de no asustarse para no quedar mal ante Yui, ella sabía que la morena no era de asustarse con facilidad y habían varias cosas que consideraba estúpido, lo que no sabía era que yui esperaba que se asustara.

_: esta película me aburre_. Dijo yui mientras tomaba su bebida

_: si no es tan buena _. Dijo Ayano para seguirla pero por dentro tenía un terror, no sabía si dormiría hoy.

Detrás chinatsu sostenía un con un brazo a Kyoko y con el otro Akari, con la peligrosa rompiéndole lo poco que tenia de musculo la rubia no se podía concentrar en nada más que su dolor , mientras que Akari no mostraba dolor alguno ya que había quedado paralizada desde el comienzo de la película. Entonces sucedió Ayano se asustó y Yui aprovecho para rodearla con su brazo, esto despertó a chinatsu y a Kyoko quienes se pararon rápidamente, la rubia trato de contenerse así que se sentó y tomo a chinatsu colocándola de nuevo en su asiento. La pelirrosa entendió que su amiga quería seguir observando pero Kyoko tenía una cara de depresión que cualquiera podía notar.

Yui sostenía a la presidenta quien estaba a punto de llorar, yui levanto el rostro de Ayano y le dijo

_: no hay que temer Ayano estoy aquí_. Esto hiso que el rostro de Ayano se ruborizara.

Sus miradas seguían conectadas y yui estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, lo hubiera dado de no ser porque escucho un SEMPAI, seguido por un AKARIN detrás suyo, esto hiso dudar a la morena y seguir mirando la película, Ayano no entendió bien la situación pero escucho exactamente lo mismo que yui.

Akari sostenía a chinatsu fuertemente, Kyoko había salido corriendo de la sala y so sabía dónde estaba, así que saco a la peligrosa del lugar para evitar cualquier inconveniente, tal vez era lo mejor para las dos niñas, pero Akari dentro suyo deseaba que chitose volviera entonces todo sería nuevamente normal.

Cuando finalizo la película Yui acompaño a Ayano a su casa, de regreso hacia frio entonces le dio su hoddie a la presidenta, al parecer ella lo sentía mas el clima que la morena, durante las primeras cuadras no hablaron hasta que ayano interrumpió el silencio.

_: ¿Qué crees que fue aquel sonido?_. Dijo ayano

_: pues la verdad no lo sé, solo que me desconcertó bastante_. Yui mentía conocía exactamente aquellas dos voces, tal vez Ayano no se había percatado al darse vuelta, pero yui pudo ver claramente las dos siluetas saliendo del cine, lo único que se preguntaba era si Kyoko las había acompañado.

_: bueno me asuste bastante por hoy _. Dijo Ayano mientras escondía su rubor

_: pues es normal al ver una película de terror_. Dijo yui

_: ¿tú también te asustaste?_.

_: la verdad no, pero digo es normal asustarse_. Yui le dio una sonrisa dulce, Ayano devolvió la sonrisa por suerte no había quedado mal frente la morena. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ayano yui se despidió con un beso en la mejilla esto casi hace que Ayano explotara en sangre, pero se contuvo lo último que vio fue la silueta de Yui perderse entre las calles. Ayano noto que yui se olvidó su abrigo, pero como no podía alcanzarla lo guardo bajo su almohada, después de todo era el hoddie de la persona que amaba, Ayano estaba completamente ruborizada no sabía qué hacer ni lo que había pasado, solo recordaba cada segundo de aquel contacto visual, esto nunca le había pasado con la rubia, era diferente entonces decidió tomar el teléfono y hablar con la única persona que la entendería muy bien y la ayudaría a entender sus sentimientos.

_: hola chitose ¿Cómo te encuentras?_. Dijo Ayano de un lado de la línea

_: Ayano-chan, buenas noches, pues dentro un par de semanas volveré al colegio.

_: Bueno sabes quería comentarte algunas cosas_. Dijo Ayano tensa

_: pues dime sabes que siempre estaré allí para escucharte Ayano-chan_. Dijo chitose con su voz amable de siempre.

Ayano comenzó desde el principio con su historia, aunque ella no se entendía sabía que su amiga si lo haría, estuvieron más de media hora hablando hasta que chitose saco sus conclusiones.

_: Creo que te has obsesionado con funami-san Ayano-chan_. Dijo chitose soltando una pequeña risita

_: ¿obsesionado?, ¿Qué quieres decir?_. Dijo Ayano dando una vuelta en su cama

_: Sinceramente no creo que sea amor, describes a funami-san como un apersona perfecta en todos los sentidos, sabes mucho sobre ella y quieres estar con ella siempre, no creo que sea el mismo sentimiento que tuviste por toshino-san.

Ayano tardo en procesar la información y luego respondió.

_: ¿realmente lo crees? , ¿Qué puedo hacer para saber si es amor u obsesión ?_. Ayano estaba preocupada, pero chitose tenía razón habían probabilidades de que se haya obsesionado con la morena.

_: Pues bésala_.

_: ¿Qué, lo dices enserio?

_: si , si realmente la amas tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo sentirás mucho más que lo que sientes ahora mismo , en cambio si la besas y no sientes algo diferente que te de esa necesidad olvídalo_. Chitose era muy sincera y aunque le costaba aceptarlo Ayano prometió a su amiga que lo haría en cuanto se diera la situación aunque tenía miedo lo haría, siguieron conversando un rato más y luego dieron por finalizada la llamada. La presidenta tomo el abrigo de yui apretándolo en su pecho antes de perderse en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Kyoko apenas se levantó de su cama, recordaba el gesto de yui, ella no podía equivocarse, aquel gesto era el mismo con el que la morena solía mirarla cuando se despertaba en su apartamento, ella juraría que era idéntico, ¿realmente yui se había enamorado de Ayano? Aunque no sabía porque la preocupaba realmente trato de distraerse y fue a cambiarse para ir al colegio.

Esa mañana fue completamente normal para himawari, Akari se perdió en la clase y Sakurako no entendía nada, hasta que por fin toco el timbre de salida lo único que le llamo la atención fue que Sakurako no se dirigió a su banco como siempre, tomo otro camino hacia el lugar que ocupaba Akari, la niña de pelo azul simplemente las siguió con la mirada, Sakurako llego al banco de la niña y estuvieron hablando por un rato, chinatsu salió de allí apenas Akari le dijo que esperara , himawari no lograba entender lo que decían pero no quiso interrumpir, lo último que vio fue como las dos niñas salían de la habitación, esto provoco los celos de himawari pero ella se dejó llevar y las siguió.


	4. comienza el amor

Himawari siguió a Sakurako y Akari por los pasillos del colegio, pensó que entrarían a la sala del consejo pero pasaron de largo, a pesar de que himawari no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás no podía evitar saber qué es lo que ocurría, las siguió hasta que las niñas se detuvieron en el jardín del colegio nadie solía visitar ese lugar y himawari se escondió detrás de unos árboles, solo quedo allí contemplando la situación.

Sakurako estaba nerviosa tal vez habría sido mejor opción besar a himawari primero, pero sus dudas de cómo hacerlo nublaron su mente, entonces decidió empezar por el lado fácil , Akari por su parte estaba un poso asustada la castaña le había dicho que necesitaba un favor, la niña de los bollos siempre hacia favores pero esa ves por alguna razón no quería, igualmente se obligó a ir y ayudar a du amiga sea lo que sea , entonces noto la mirada de Sakurako , era desafiante pero a la vez se notaba el miedo en sus ojos , Akari no dijo nada, sintió las manos de Sakurako en sus mejillas, fue un movimiento rápido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella se sentía tan , frio.

El beso no duro mucho, Akari quedo en blanco y simplemente se cayó al piso Sakurako simplemente la socorrió pero antes soltó un leve, ¡Akari!, Antes de agacharse a levantarla, cuando trataba de explicarle a su amiga porque lo había hecho noto una figura detrás del árbol y se acercó a mirar. Himawari se había quedado allí inmóvil no lo podía creer y cuando noto que Sakurako se acercaba se lanzó a correr sin dirección alguna, sus oídos pudieron captar un ¡Himawari no es lo que piensas!, antes de salir de allí.

Ayano fue contenta al centro de estudiantes ese día, a pesar de que besar a funami seria tarea difícil estaba dispuesta hacerlo, solo que el tiempo se le agotaba chitose volvería tan solo pasaran dos semanas, Ayano abrió la puerta del lugar , pudo notar a yui dormida sobre los papeles pendientes.

_: ey yui necesito tu ayuda_. Dijo Ayano tomándola del hombro no hubo respuesta entonces se agacho pero se dio cuenta de que _ ¿está dormida?_.se dijo a sí misma, _ ¿será que debería?...no, no debo hacerlo si la beso dormida sería un robo_. Mientras Ayano se cuestionaba Yui despegaba sus ojos

_: ¿Ayano-san? ¿Estás aquí?_. Yui levanto su rostro quedando completamente frente a frente con Ayano, esto provoco un rubor en el rostro de la presidenta

_: eh? Yui, perdón yo no quise_. Ayano comenzó a sacudir las manos cuando Yui la interrumpió

_: no te preocupes, se suponía que debía terminar estos papeleos, pero no lo hice lo siento_. Yui agacho un poco su cabeza para tomar los papeles, pero sus frentes seguían pegadas aun

_: no déjalos_. Dijo Ayano tomando las manos de Yui_. Está bien no te preocupes_. Ayano soltó una leve sonrisa.

_: Si me tengo que preocupar, por mi culpa no estarán listos_. Dijo yui

_: olvídalo si _. Ayano estaba en un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba yui, su mirada fija y brillante atrapo a Yui completamente, sus manos estaban sobre las de la morena y abajo los papeles, sus frentes chocaban y yui pudo notar como Ayano paso saliva, Yui no podía evitarlo la presidenta llenaba sus sentidos en ese momento, mantuvo la mirada unos segundos cuando comenzó acercarse al rostro de la niña de pelo morado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos con un roce de labios, Ayano sintió un golpe en el estómago como si nada más importara en ese momento, su mente no decía nada más que Yui Yui Yui. El beso duro unos minutos, Ayano puso su mano sobre el rostro de Yui.

_: sabes pensé que no era un sentimiento, pero ahora lo entiendo_. Dijo Ayano sin perder su mirada

_: yo pensé que no sentías lo mismo, pensé que te gustaba Kyoko_.

_. Pues la verdad me gustaba, pero ahora estoy segura _.

_: parece que himawari y Sakurako no vendrán hoy _. Dijo yui mirando los asientos vacíos

_: ¿y si nos tomamos el día libre?_.

_: eso me parece una buena idea, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que hacer las compras ¿quieres ir?

_: pues claro_. Ayano y yui se pararon, Yui extendió su mano para encontrar a la de Ayano, la presidenta se ruborizo y salieron de la sala de estudiantes.

En el club de entrenamiento Kyoko no podía soportar ver como Chinatsu lloraba y Akari no estaba allí para ayudarla, aunque chinatsu siempre le agrado no podía soportarla la rubia quería tirarle el té en la cara.

_: porque Yui sempai con Sugiura sempai, ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?_. Chinatsu lloraba sin consolación, gritaba y pataleaba, Kyoko miraba hacia un costado con cara de no querer saber nada.

_: sabes pueden ser felices juntas _. Dijo Kyoko en tono serio

Chinatsu paro su llanto _: ¿a qué te refieres?

_: Pues tú sabias que Yui no gustaba, me refiero…_ sobándose la cabeza_ ella nunca lo dijo y aquel día en el cine… yo… sentí que en la mirada de yui había un sentimiento

_: Kyoko sempai, estas muy seria ¿estás bien?_. Dijo chinatsu preocupada la rubia nunca actuaba así.

_: Pues sí, pensar que estaré sola el resto de mi vida es reconfortante_. Kyoko no sonaba normal, parecía que estaba enloqueciendo, miraba a un punto lejano

_: ¿sola?_. Chinatsu no la comprendía cuando Akari abrió la puerta del club

_: Akari-chan, Yui sempai no me ama_. Grito chinatsu mientras corría a su amiga, Akari la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza, pero noto a Kyoko muy vacía, esto le llamo la atención y camino hasta su amiga

_: Kyoko chan ¿estás bien?_ no hubo respuesta y Akari volvió a preguntar, los ojos de la mangaka se tornaron de lágrimas, esto asusto a las dos menores, no podían hacer nada más que escuchar las palabras al aire de Kyoko, era como si la rubia hablara consigo misma mientras sus amigas la abrazaban.

_: No puedo soportarlo más, Yui siempre fue mi amiga desde la infancia, me protegió me cuido, soy la única que la entiende, como es que no me quiere como Ayano, que es lo que no le di, puede que tarde mucho en entenderlo, pero estaba claro, pensé que me gustaba Ayano pero no es así, Ayano es sexy nada más me atrae físicamente, y cuando la vi con yui mi cabeza no repetía nada más palabras hirientes, y soy egoísta porque no puedo dejar que Yui sea feliz, porque no quiero nada más que se fije en mí, soy mala persona porque ni siquiera noto Akari_.

Kyoko comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte y no podía parar las dos niñas comenzaron a llorar junto porque sentían el mismo dolor, pero por ver a su amiga en tal estado, ellas estaban acostumbradas a que Kyoko este feliz las cosas cambiaban de un día al otro , todo era tan de repente y dolía, Akari a pesar de las lágrimas de sus amigas se contuvo y las tomo a las dos del hombro, con la poca presencia que tenia se las arregló para que la noten y puedan escucharla

_: chicas, lo se , se que no debe ser fácil que la persona que aman este con otra, pero hay que pensar por Yui , ella siempre tiene esa mirada fría, pero aquella ves cuando estábamos en el cine, tenía tanta alegría, dejemos que la alegría de ella sea la nuestra, a pesar de que duela, aunque nos cueste una integrante del club, ella es feliz Ayano es feliz, nosotras sus amigas tenemos que estar felices, kyoko no eres mala simplemente el amor nos lleva hacer malas personas o hacer cosas peores_. Con esas últimas palabras las tres chicas se perdieron en un abrazo tanto chinatsu como Kyoko se prometieron olvidar a Yui.

Chitose estaba en su apartamento aun en cama, ella se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su amiga, a pesar de que sentía mal por decirle que podía ser una obsesión, ella deseaba que lo fuera, ella gustaba de la presidenta desde hace mucho tiempo por eso siempre la acompañaba y le aconsejaba sobre toshino Kyoko, a pesar de que le doliera. Chitose estaba en sus pensamientos cuando al cuarto entro Chizuru

_: onne-san ¿Qué piensas?_. en sus manos traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletitas

_: Chizuru, pues es que yo…

_: ¿problemas con el amor?_. Dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa

_: pues déjame explicarte _. Chitose estuvo media hora explicándole las cosas a su hermana, le comento sobre la presidenta su amor por ella, que antes Ayano gustaba de Kyoko pero no le preocupaba pero ahora estaba por salir con funami-san y se sentía realmente mal Chizuru la escucho atentamente, cuando chitose termino tomo su té y espero una respuesta de su hermana.

_: Pues es raro sabes, a pesar de que tú a conoces más, a mí no me convence_. Dijo Chizuru

_: ¿Qué quieres decir onne-san?_. Dijo chitose antes de comerse una galletita

_: Que odio a kyoko y que no me convence Yui _. Dijo Chizuru

_: ¿Qué Yui?_. Chitose realmente se sorprendió

_: siempre esta con Kyoko, la deja un par de semanas y se enamora de Ayano, no te parece extraño.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron mirando un rato, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que hiso Chizuru.


End file.
